


Welcomed

by Borrowed_Voices



Series: Temeraire Drabbles [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices
Summary: "Emily" Laurence said, suddenly serious "you are of course very welcome here whenever you want to come. But i have to confess I am curious to you sudden stay, I hope everything is alright?"Emily smiled ruefully, she couldn't help but feel a little silly. She had come to the estate in a hurry, unannounced even, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the worry she must have caused with her unexpected arrival.She had fled on her leave following a bout of what could only be described as homesickness, homesick for a certain retired admiral and his dragon.
Relationships: Demane/Emily Roland, William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Series: Temeraire Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/gifts).



> Just a cute little thing I wrote for in the Temeraire Discord!  
> [Whrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/pseuds/Whrain) I am pinning this on you because you had me in the mood for father daughter bonding lol.

Emily was walking down to the pavillion, it was late, but the breeze still carried the heat of that afternoon and she was comfertable in her lieutenants coat. She could hear the voices of Temeraire, Laurence and Tharkay softly from the pavillion and the light of their lantern shone orange in the blue tones of the darkening sky. emily stopped a moment, fondly regarding the scene in front of her. There was chirping of some bugs in the trees, the air smelled of freshly cut grass and the oaktrees of the forest close by. There was a comfertable silence blanketing the estate, besides the voices of man and dragon, only the cirping of the crickets and the rustling of the trees was heard. Laurence and Tharkay were both sitting next to eachother on Temeraire's forearm, Laurence still a had the book in his lap. While Emily watched Tharkay gave a comforting pat on Laurence's hand, who looked to be exasperated by something his dragon had said. Tharkay had spotted her and smiled, his hand still on Laurence's and he winked. Emily couldn't help but smile back finally walking into the pavillion.  
".... but i really think we should do it, you would look splendid Laurence!"  
"My dear I really think I have enough splendor in my wardrobe, even without counting the jackets you ordered me." Laurence said patting the dragon's nose, Tharkay grinned.  
"Don't forget the beautifull chinese robes the emperor send you. You really should wear them more Will." He said earning him a chilling glare from Laurence, but Tharkay only smiled, unaffected.  
"Yes, Sir, you look splendid in those robes." Emily teased and the glare was now pointed at her, but she could see some fondness in it.  
"Thank you miss Roland, maybe we should both dress up, as I recall Excidium having commissioned a very lovely dress for you." The dress in question, a satin monstrousity that had six layers without the underskirts and had enough jewels on it to make it 30 pounds on it was currently securely packed away at the covert having been worn only once at a ball after the war ended. Emily had finally understood how her former captain felt in his chinese robes.  
Tharkay laughed at the both of them.  
"Oh that would be lovely! maybe we should hold a ball worthy of such splendor don't you agree Tharkay?" Temeraire said, looking very hopefull and both Emily and Laurence looked at him alarmed. "That would be granb of course, but I am afraid we do not currently have much of a reason to throw such a grand feast." Tharkay said still smiling rising from his perch. "And only think of the guests, not all of them would be able to match with all three of you and it would be terribly rude to let them feel so underdressed as they must feel in your company."  
"Well I suppose so, but maybe for new years?" Temeraire said with hope in his voice and Emily couldn't help picture the spectacle the dragon would make of it. Laurence just sighed.  
"Well I think I have had enough talk about festivities for tonight, I think I will retire." Tharkay said stretching leisurely "Goodnight Emily, Will. Goodnight Temeraire" Tharkay patted the dragon on his nose the dragon rumbled pleased, "Goodnight Tharkay" Emily and Temeraire said together, and Tharkay smiled at them before heading off. Emily sat down beside Temeraire, leaning against his flank patting the dragon as she sat down.  
Temeraire rumbled contently nundging at her for a moment.  
"Are you comfertable Emily?" The dragon asked like the great nursemaid he was and Emily was smiling again. "Of course Temeraire." She said, "As comfertable as I can be." And the dragon was apperantly satisfied, for now.  
"Emily" Laurence said, suddenly serious "you are of course very welcome here whenever you want to come. But i have to confess I am curious to you sudden stay, I hope everything is alright?"  
Emily smiled ruefully, she couldn't help but feel a little silly. She had come to the estate in a hurry, unannounced even, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the worry she must have caused with her unexpected arrival.  
She had fled on her leave following a bout of what could only be described as homesickness, homesick for a certain retired admiral and his dragon.  
She had been on edge, plagued by nightmares from the war, the most haunting ones the ones where she had to fight for her life, only to find her captain bloody and feverish, Temeraire flying off into the distance.  
It had made her lash out at times and before she had left she had gotten into a fight with poor Demane. She felt rather like a child when she thought about it. But she couldn't help but feel that it had been worth coming to the estate. Seeing the Laurence and Temeraire had settled her nervers and she had felt warm and welcome when coming into the home. Despite the unexpected visit and both Laurence Tharkay and the staff had done their utmost to welcome her. Laurence had worn a smile when he welcomed her and she had assured him she was well. And Emily had felt the fondness radiating off of him.  
"Sir, can I ask you something?" Emily said instead, watching Laurence's face for his reaction. He frowned putting the book away. "Of course and you may call me by my name now you know that."  
"Of course, Si.. Laurence." Emily caught herself Laurence smiled amused at her.  
"I hope I am not too forward but, do you have nightmares? about the war?"  
Laurence's expression became more serious, there was a little bit of a pause, Emily watched him as he took a moment to watch the grounds, he sighed. Temeraire seemed to be as curious to the answer.  
"I do" Laurence said at length, looking back at her, she saw sadness in his eyes, a suffering she had seen upclose. she resented it. But his features were soft.  
"I am afraid it is rather common under soldiers."  
Emily looked at her hands folded in her lap. "I dream sometimes, about the war, it isn't always bad i suppose, sometimes I dream of that day you found me crying, or getting lessons on dragonback while travelling the mountains." Emily smiled a little, her heart ached sometimes for those days. the days where she had still though Laurence to be almost invincible, it had been a childish thought of course, but those had been the days without the constant worry of what would happen next, until they had made that fatefull escape from Istanbul.  
Emily didn't dare look at Laurence, her hands clenching at one another.  
"But sometimes they are really scary." Emily whispers, Temeraire mad a little noise, nudging her and ruffling her hair with his breath. Emily smiles at him and dares a glance at Laurence. She had feared he might find it childish, or maybe think her a coward. but his face is soft and there is fondness in his eyes. Emily is surprised to find sudden tears in her eyes, relief was flooding her chest. Laurence tapped the space on Temeraire's forarm next to him and Emily climbed onto it wiping away her tears.  
"You must think me very silly" she said accepting the hankerchief Laurence offered."tearing up like a little girl."  
"I can assure you, you are not being silly in the least." Laurence said, lightly pressing his shoulder against hers in a gesture of comfort, but trying to not make her uncomfertable. Emily did not know a light touch of shoulders could make her feel so comforted, she suddenly wanted him to wrap his arms around her, but she did not feel ready to ask as of yet.  
"The war was a difficult time" Laurence continued. " for all of us. If there is any soldier who claims to be unaffected he would be a liar." Emily looked down at her hands again, frowning.  
"Will it ever get better?" She asked, not looking at him, she noticed she was afraid of the answer.  
Laurence sighed again, Temeraire curled a little more comfertably around them, but he seemed to be content in listening.  
"Emily, look at me." Laurence said and she did, she looked into her former captain's familliar eyes, his gaze was determined and she noticed a few new lines around his eyes.  
"I cannot say if it will get better, I am no expert, but I do believe that if you want it to get better you have to make it better. And i think that admitting that you are affected, is a good start."  
Emily smiled, the treacherous tears were in her eyes again. "Thank you she said." bumping her shoulder into his and when she next looked at him there was a fond smile on his face again. It made her feel warm inside.  
"You are welcome."  
"And if there is anyone that dares tell you you are being very silly I will squash them for you." Temeraire added and Emily laughed. "That is not necessary though i appreciate the sentiment."  
"Temeraire you cannot be threatening to squash everyone." Laurence added.  
"I do not see why not if they are being very unpleasant. and anyways i would wanr them first."  
Laurence sighed. Together they read for awhile yet, seated comfertably against eachother on Temeraire's arm. As the evening grew later Emily Started to lean more and more against Laurence's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.  
When Temeraire had fallen asleep they sat in a companionable silence, Emily was resting her head on Laurence's shoulder, feeling tiredness set in.  
"Laurence?"  
"Yes, Emily?"  
"Thank you for having me."  
"Of course, it is my pleasure."  
"Can I ask you something?" Emily said, ignoring the sudden nerves in her belly. She sat up and Laurence looked at her his eyebrows raised.  
"Of course."  
"Would you mind if i call you my father?" Emily said and Laurence looked startled, blinking at her. She suddenly felt a need to fill the silence.  
"I wouldn't lie of course, nor would i want you and mother to be married but only in name..."  
"Emily!" Laurence said, stopping her rambling, taking hold of her hands.  
Emily thought she saw some tears in his eyes.  
"I would be honoured."  
"really?" Emily whispered and Laurence took all of her doubts away when her dragged her into an embrace.  
"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> See I can write fluff?  
> Sorta haha.  
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
